


Life but Slightly to the Left

by SeCrFiDr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, PEOPLE TALKED ABOUT THIS ON TWITTER? HELP ME THIS IS WILD, Roomba AU, brrrrr, homestuck style use of "you" dw about it if you dont know what that means, this isnt a joke, wholesome good times, yeah it's just roomba, youll figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeCrFiDr/pseuds/SeCrFiDr
Summary: You are a roomba, although you are not sure why that matters.----Or, how Wilbur Soot vibes with a roomba so hard he gains sentience. yeahhh fundy roomba go brredit: I FORGOT TO ADD PHIL'S FUCKIGN CHARACTER TAG. HOW DID I MISS THAT LMAO
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), shippers dni. i will delete comments from shippers
Comments: 69
Kudos: 376
Collections: roomba cinematic universe(technoroomba go brr)





	Life but Slightly to the Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciditylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciditylost/gifts).



> yeah
> 
> thanks to ib for being a beta. love you man

Today is like every day. You will follow your programming and pick up dust. You will bump into stray objects, and then you will turn and go a different direction. You will pick up things that are not dirt. You will move around your space, and you will follow your programming. 

You know their voices. You can tell them apart. There are four to five of them, depending on the day, and one of them likes to talk to you more than the rest do. That specific one activates the touch sensors another one built into you, and gives you more things to pick up. You do not care.

You do not know why you had to specify that you do not care.

As more days pass, you stick to routine in the chaos. Your routine is to not notice the chaos at all, and to stick to your programming.

You are in an area. The one that talks to you the most is in the area as well. There is sound. You bump against the closed door. At some point, the door opens. You continue on your path.

They are all in an area with non-carpeted flooring. The loudest one makes a very loud sound. You notice. You do not know why you notice.

You are in a room. The one that talks to you the most is with you. There is music. You bump against the door. At some point, the door opens. You continue on your path.

The one with the deepest voice drops a knife on the floor. You move around it without stopping. You do not know how you noticed that something was dropped. You do not know how you knew to move around it. You do not know how you are noticing that you are notici

you decide to stop thinking about that, and you do not think about the fact that you decided something.

You are in a room. The one that makes a specific sound when you are around is in the room with you. The music is back. You bump against the door. After a few minutes of music, the one in the room with you opens the door. You continue on your path.

The one with a green and white hat - you do not know how you know it is green and white, or why you notice the hat at all - says that you are a "grandchild."

You do not know what this means, but the one who calls you by a specific word is laughing.

How do you know what laughing is?

The one who gave you a name is in a room with you. You think you enjoy the music. You bump against the door. After a few songs, the one who sings for you opens the door and says something. You continue on your path.

The fifth one comes over, and you know this. You know this not just because it is a different voice, but because you recognize him.

You do not know what emotions mean. You think they are confusing. You think having emotions would mean that you are broken. You do not want to be broken.

The one who painted you orange and cream calls you "Fundy." The loudest one pats your shell. The one with the deep voice puts a crown on you, and everyone laughs when you go under the couch and the crown is knocked off. The one with a hat talks to you calmly.

You think you enjoy this. You think you are scared.

You think you are broken.

The one who calls you "Fundy" is in his room, and you are in his room as well. The one who calls you "Fundy" plays a guitar. You bump against the door. A song passes. You like his voice. More songs pass, and then he opens the door. He says goodbye. You continue on your path.

You think that when you listen to his songs, you stop being as scared. You think you like his songs.

You continue on your path.

You see a door open in front of you, and you pause until it closes again. When the youngest human - human, human, (what are you?) - throws you a chip, you make sure to adjust your path to suck it up.

You. You continue.

The eldest human calls you a roomba. You continue. (What does being a roomba mean?)

You realize that you are asking questions. You remember thinking that you are broken. You think you are scared. What is scared? Why should being broken make you scared?

The human who is called "Wilbur" puts little ears on you. He smiles at you. He laughs, and the others do as well. You think you aren't scared of them.

He calls you "son" and you think that isn't true. He calls you "cute" and you think he is joking. When no one is around to hear, he calls you "the weirdest friend (he's) ever had."

You. You. You. You.

(you do not think he is lying)

You are in Wilbur's room. The door is shut. It's music time. You bump against the door, as is routine. He is playing the guitar. It sounds different. He is looking at you strangely.

He plays, and he does not sing. You wait a measure. You wait another measure. You wait another measure, and you think that you can not take it anymore and and and and 

You sing, and you hear him stumble. You hear him make an odd sound. He keeps playing, catching up with you, and you sing for him.

When the song is over, he puts the guitar aside and there's something strange in his eyes. He's trying to find words. You know the feeling.

"Fundy?" he asks, finding his voice.

You roll up to him. He reaches down for you.

You think this is called a hug.

You think you like hugs.

And this time, when he opens the door for you, you say goodbye back.

You continue on your path, and if you are broken, you do not care.

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhhh


End file.
